Male plugs are used along with female jacks in a wide variety of applications in which information, such as audio information, is transmitted from one device to another. A male plug at the end of a conductive cable is typically accepted and secured in a female jack by one or more curved spring members which also act as electrical contacts. In applications where the plugs, female jacks and/or the electrical cords and equipment with which they are associated are moved during operation, a plug may be jostled away from the curved spring members of a female jack in which it is secured, resulting in a loss of signal transmitted between the male plug and the female jack.